The Black Stallion: Next Generation
by Trixie Payne
Summary: Alec Ramsey's Daughter is attending an Academy. Between love in unlikely places and competitions his daughter proves what being a Ramsey is about.


A girl walked leading a pure black colt across an expansive grassy field, pausing as the colt lifted his head letting sunlight glint off the tag on his halter that read _Dark Night_. A whinny tore across the several hundred acres breaking the silence. She looked over to where the whinny had come from and found a man standing looking down at a tombstone. The epitaph she knew by heart. It read simply _The Black greatest stallion that ever lived._ The stallion that stood beside the man was the last colt by The Black, named Forever Black. However, Forever was retired from the stud life at the grand age of sixteen years of age, same age as she. The man that stood there in silence was Alec Ramsey age thirty-four years old. She shook her head; her father had never even wanted to acknowledge her birth, for he was too far into horses. Her heart stopped as the colt she led Dark Night who whinnied in reply causing her father to turn.

Alec looked over and found his only daughter holding the reins of a horse and frowned, he mounted the stallion next to him riding him over to where his daughter stood with the colt. "What are you doing Jessica; you know you are banned from being near horses." The girl named Jessica turned her deep green eyes onto her father as she clutched the lead, "I am going to ride _Night_ and…" Alec cut her off dismounting the large stallion to take the lead from her hands, "No, You go inside and pack your things your going back to the boarding school. _Night _isn't even one of our horses; he is marked for the sale." Jessica looked back at her father and turned on her heel taking off at a run to the house.

Once inside and up in her room she grabbed her duffle bag that she had brought. She grabbed the few things she had thought to take out of it, which was only her toothbrush and brush. She had only been home from the school for twenty-six hours. "I can't wait to go back, why did I even bother to come home?" She growled softly to herself as she slammed the door to her "Bedroom" and headed out to the truck. Her father sat waiting in the cab as she got in and slammed the trucks door.

Four hours later she was back at the academy where she went to school, she did not even look back as Alec drove away. When she let herself, into her room she found a note from the school that told her about the new stables that they have for all the students as well as having been invited to bring their own horses. She looked over at her laptop that sat on the table and flipped it open, it turned on and she sat down to compose a letter to her father. With a grin, she knew what she was going to write immediately.

_Dear Mr. Ramsey,_

_We heard through one of our students here at Fox Hall Academy that you were planning to sell a few of your horses. We would like to purchase one to give to our top ranking student of the year. This student is one that we never thought would excel at all. Please send us a list of horses; of course, we would be willing to pay cash for it. _

_Sincerely,_

_Fox Hall Academy_

As soon as she clicked send, she saw Hopeful Farm's own screen name come online. A few minutes later, she saw a reply e-mail. Clicking it open, she saw the short note from her father.

_Dear Fox Hall,_

_Here are a few horses your school might be interested in, at this time we only have two horses marked for auction._

_Dark Night: Black colt aged two and a half. _

_Sire: Forever Black. _

_Dam: Nightmare Dancer _

_Spiced Tea: Sorrel Filly aged two and a half. _

_Sire: Spicy Rum._

_Dam: Pixie Tales_

_Sincerely,_

_Ramsey_

She smiled happily, as she noted that Night was one of the horses he had listed, she knew too that her father was mendacious as he had over a dozen horses listed for auction. These two were the only ones he would not want in the racing world. "Especially since he knows I like Night." She mumbled to herself as she sent a reply note simply saying that Night would be the perfect horse and if he could bring him up right away, it would be perfect. Almost hitting the send button, she added that the student the horse is for would meet him at the front gate with the money. A moment later, a confirmation e-mail showed in her inbox, with notice that he would be there in four hours.

"Now I just have to find some poor sucker to stand in my place or meet him myself." She muttered to herself as she grabbed a small suitcase that she had bought a few weeks ago for the money her father had been sending her for the sixteen years she had gone to school there. "Well at least I had since enough to not spend his stupid money." She muttered as she headed out of her room with the suitcase. Halfway down the stairs she bumped into another girl that had the room next to hers. "Where are you going Ramsey? I thought you just got back?"

Jessica looked at the girl and tossed her hair back over her shoulder, "Look Martin. I don't want to fight with you…" The other girl began to laugh, "Fight? Of course, everyone believes that is what I like to do. Look my name is Heather and no I don't like fighting everyone leaves me alone because their afraid of me." Jessica giggled, "Afraid of you?" Heather nodded, "They are afraid I might be "Catching" you see I. Hmm…" She sighed wistfully, "I'm a lesbian and I have two moms. I have known since I was five that I liked girls and when moms started me here I was eight, I used to tell everyone. Then I beat up this one girl for calling me a faggot."

"Well no one really likes me because they all think that I'm lying about my father being The Alec Ramsey. Because when my father does come and take me home he never shows his face." Jessica smiled and held out her hand somewhat shyly, "I'll be your friend." Heather smiled back and took her hand, "I'd like that, but I have to warn you everyone is going to think you're my girlfriend." Jessica stuck her tongue out, "Let them think what they want." As the girls headed down the stairs and towards the gate, Jessica filled in Heather with her scheme. By the time, they reached the gate Jessica realized she still had three hours to kill.

The hours passed quickly and Jessica had even spoken to her riding teacher about her idea to get the horse she wanted from her father. "Jessica you are a very bright student. I agree that your father has neglected you all these years and you do need a horse of your own, especially if you want to compete this year. I'll help you out but your going to have to work extra hard with your mount to get him ready for the trials in a month from now. Either that or you are going to have to use a school horse if there is one available. You see we didn't tell the students that are here that once the school year starts in two weeks that all that don't have horses are going to have to sign up for a school horse. You will be on a list that says you own and you will get one assigned to you, you will not get your choice. You will get whoever is left over." Jessica nodded and pointed to the truck and trailer that was coming down the road.

"Hello Mr. Ramsey I believe we spoke through the e-mail, my name is Ms. Elizabeth Walker but you may call me Bess." She held her hand out to Alec as he got out of the truck, "Well Bess my name is Alec Ramsey. I thought that I should bring both _Spiced Tea_ and _Dark Night_ to see how your student would take to one of them and let the horse decided which would be perfect for her." Bess looked over at Jessica as Alec went to the back of the two-horse trailer, "Ms. Walker I have enough money in that suitcase for both horses, _Spice Tea_ might be good for Heather." Jessica whispered as Heather nodded. "I do need a horse, my parents said they would get me one for this year but they told me yesterday they couldn't come through until the middle of the year. If I like _Spice Tea _I would like to have it." Heather whispered as well as Alec came back with both horses.

"Alec, I actually ended up with two students that deserve horses. You see Heather Martin here and Jessica Ramsey both exceeded the schools expectations last year and since we opened stables for next year we wanted to give these two girls their own mounts." Alec looked over at Jessica who just shrugged as if she had no idea about this, "I really had no idea me and Heather had just gotten here a few moments before you showed and she just said wait." Jessica grinned and headed over to _Night_'s side. Heather headed over to the sorrel's side, "Gosh she is really pretty," She giggled as _Spiced Tea_ rubbed her head against her. _Dark Night_ whinnied and tugged on his lead to reach Jessica as he nickered happily at seeing her again. "Well Dad it looks like our horses have spoken." She giggled.


End file.
